


I even added bubbles.

by TheBabblingWriter



Series: The Partner [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Little Steamy, Massage, There is literal steam, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Evangeline is in considerable pain. Sonny decides the best thing for her is a bath and a massage. She doesn't disagree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED

Evangeline sat at her desk, seemingly busy, but her eyes were attached to the movements of Carisi’s hands. She wouldn't say it out loud, but the man’s hands were god-like. 

She had a bit of a hand-kink, there was no denying that, but it was never really a problem until she met Sonny Carisi. His hands were big and his fingers long and thin, the veins in the back of his hands were strangely attractive. However despite the obvious… fantasies that infiltrated her thoughts, one of the reasons she liked them the most, was because he knew how to use them.

Sonny Carisi gave the best massages in the whole precinct, perhaps even the whole damn department. She’d found out simply by chance.

After an incident with a suspect which involved Evangeline tackling the man to the ground, she’d busted her shoulder. After the paramedics had seen to it, she’d had this awful ache and no matter how how she tried it wouldn't go away.

The ache had nearly driven her to tears and Sonny had offered his help. Eline’s desperation forced her to say yes and Sonny had placed his warm hands on her shoulder and massaged away both the ache and the buildup of stress she’d collected over the months.

She sat now, feeling tension all across her shoulders and neck and was torn between asking for his help but also maintaining some sort of professionalism.

“Hey, Floyd, you ready to get outta here?” Sonny asked his partner who seemed to be elsewhere mentally. She had a pained look on her face and he quickly thought back to what they’d done today. He couldn't recall her getting hurt in any way.

He chalked it up to her time of the month, but didn't dare ask because if she was anything like his sisters, that wouldn't be a good idea.

“Vange?” he muttered his nickname for her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She winced and tried to move away, only resulting in more pain.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asked.

She glanced up at him, tears in her eyes.

“It’s nothing Sonn-shine, I just slept funny.”

She stood up slowly and grabbed for her coat.

“Nu-uh, I got this.” Carisi said, holding her jacket and helping her slip into it.

“Thanks Sonny. You still wanna get dinner?”

He nodded and put her bag over his shoulder, ignoring her protests.

“Yeah, we’ll order in though, your place or mine?” he asked, pressing the elevator call button.

“Wherever you decide.” Evangeline said.

“We’ll go to your place, you’ve got a tub.” he told her.

_ A tub? What?’ _

Her confused expression must’ve been obvious because Carisi smiled at her.

“I'm gonna run you a bath, ease those muscles, we’ll eat and I’ll give ya a massage.”

They got into the elevator and Evangeline gently rested her head against his shoulder.

“Thanks Sonn-shine. I owe you.”

“You can pay for dinner.”

* * *

 

They’d picked up Thai food on the way back to Evangeline’s apartment. By the time they got through the door, both of them were salivating at the delicious aroma extending from the bag. 

“You gonna be okay to eat?” Sonny asked, watching Evangeline as she slowly pulled off her coat.

She looked over at him and quirked an eyebrow.

“What’re you gonna do Carisi? Feed me?”

“If you need me to.”

Evangeline stared at him, fighting a smile. She shook her head at him, assuming he was joking.

“I’m serious.” Sonny told her, pointing her towards the couch before wandering into the kitchen and grabbing some forks. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled out their food, settling herself as best she could in her permanent discomfort.

After the two had satiated their hunger. Carisi got rid of the mess and instructed her not to move. At all, then he disappeared into her bathroom. Evangeline heard the distinct sound of the taps being turned on and water hitting the porcelain tub. A few minutes later, Sonny joined her in her living room with his sleeves rolled up, leaving those wonderful forearms of his, visible to the world.

“C’mon Doll, bath’s ready, I even put bubbles in.” he nodded towards the bathroom and she stood stiffly.

“You’re a dream Dominick Carisi Jr. You’re gonna make a girl very happy one day.” She told him, brushing past his form.

He stared after her, trying not to acknowledge that feeling of despair in the pit of his stomach as he briefly entertained the thought that she might not be that woman.

The bathroom door closed behind her and he sat on the couch, pulling his bag towards him and retrieving his assignments for night school. Sonny tried to focus on the work in front of him and not the fact that the girl of his dreams (both figuratively and literally) was a few feet away, naked.

* * *

 

The warm water had soothed her sore muscles as best it could and as the water slowly began to succumb to the cold, she got out, towelling off and dressing in sweatpants and a tank top. 

Eline looked herself over in the mirror and then turned, opening the bathroom door, the steam in the air curling out of the enclosed space. Sonny turned his head towards her and smiled. She ignored the brief skip of her heart and settled next to him, eyes wandering over the paper and textbooks spread across her coffee table.

“You feeling any better?”

She nodded. “Yeah, thanks for doing all this Sonny.”

Carisi shrugged his shoulders and closed his laptop. “No problem, c’mon, turn around.” He told her, sitting sideways on the couch with his back up against the armrest. Evangeline turned and, upon feeling his warm hands on her back, melted against him. He heard her sigh and couldn’t help but smile when she leaned into his touch, relaxing.

His hands felt so good kneading into her aching flesh and it felt like each muscle was easing with each glide of his fingers. It was at the first moan that Sonny felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“God Sonny, your hands feel so good.” Evangeline whimpered.

His cheeks began to burn each time she let out a soft noise. He forced his mind to focus on anything besides the other possibilities that would cause her to let out such sounds at the mercy of his fingers.

Just as he was trying to figure out an explanation for the tightness in his slacks, she seemed to be placing more weight against his hands.

“Doll?”

Gently he skimmed his hands down to her lower back and brought her closer to his chest. One glance at her face showed him that she’d fallen asleep. He chuckled and slid out from underneath her, placing her sleeping form onto the couch before slipping one hand under her back and the other under her knees.

Picking her up and cradling her to his chest seemed almost instinctual and Sonny walked into her bedroom, doing his best to kick back the bedsheets so he could place her in bed. Once she was settled, he pulled the covers over her and tucked them around her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Night Doll.” he whispered walking towards the door.

“Night Sonn-shine.” he heard her mumble. He froze but when she made no other movements he smiled and closed the door behind him. 


End file.
